


K-I-S-S-I-N-G

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: C.J. McGarry: Second Lady [3]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"CJ and I are both mortified...there had to be a gentler way to break it to you and Leo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	K-I-S-S-I-N-G

CJ walked into the West Wing with Carol, draped by three Secret Service agents.

"OK, Dreyfus is at 11:30; child healthcare at 12:30; lunch with Hogan at 2; office staff at 4; dinner with the kids at 6:30. There are going to be phone calls to return; we want to get those thank you cards done today."

CJ threw her suit jacket across one of the visitor's chairs before sitting at her desk.

"When is Nora in from Philly?" she asked.

"Her train comes in to Union Station at 3:00." Carol replied.

CJ's office was very relaxed...none of that ma'am stuff around her. She'd been Second Lady for almost seven months and found that though most of it was topical, the work kept her busy.

"We have a problem." Donna, CJ's Deputy Chief of Staff, walked into the office. "Good morning CJ."

"Hey. Did you and Cliff enjoy the tickets to the Caps game?"

"We did thanks. Don't ever do it again."

CJ laughed.

"What's the problem?" she asked.

Donna plopped a copy of the morning edition Washington Post. The three women looked at the picture. CJ rolled her eyes. Under the caption Love Affair, there was a picture of Toby and CJ kissing. It was taken last night at the American Media Institute's People of the Year dinner. Toby won an award for his eight years of service as White House Communications Director. The Second Lady introduced him. She remembered the kiss...in all actuality it lasted 8 seconds.

"Oh God, how come it always looks worse than it is when it's frozen in time?" CJ asked.

"When does Nora get back?" Donna asked.

"Three." Carol replied.

"Carol, get Toby in here and then get Nora on the phone. I need my husband at his earliest convenience and Jack much sooner than that."

"How long, with Leo I mean?" depending on the time span, Margaret could squeeze CJ in this morning or next Flag Day.

"Five or ten minutes. Press upon Margaret the importance of this."

"Yeah."

CJ looked at the picture again, kissing her relatively easy day goodbye.

***

"Are they really going to make a big deal about it?" Toby asked.

He sat in the visitor's chair.

"The caption said love affair. It's a low blow and my office now has to do damage control. Your wife runs my office Toby."

"I know. Have you spoken to Leo?"

"Yeah. He is not overly fond of the photo, as you can imagine. He will get over it. He is more concerned with the mudslinging of his wife and friend. We are going to release a statement."

"Unleash Jack on them." Toby replied. "That is just punishment."

CJ smiled as Carol knocked.

"Yeah Carol."

"Nora is on the line."

"Has she seen the Post?" CJ asked.

"Doubtful."

CJ put the phone on speaker as Toby went to leave the room. He stopped when he heard what she said.

"Hey, there is a picture of me kissing your husband in the Post this morning."

"My God woman, I was gone 24 hours. Could you not control yourself around the awesome power of Tobias Ziegler? What happened?"

He could hear the ring of their laughter. Shaking his head, Toby walked out. Women would never cease to be an enigma to him.

"What happened?" Nora asked.

"I presented Toby with his award last night. We had a kiss backstage; there were plenty of witnesses. We're in damage control mode."

"I am coming back now. I'm sure that I can get a ticket on the 11 o'clock."

"I was going to say. The caption said 'Love Affair' Nora."

Nora sucked her teeth.

"We'll handle it. I will be back by 12:30...no one talks to the press before that. Does the Vice President know?"

"Yeah. I have to warn you Nora, the picture looks bad."

"Don't worry about it. We are not going to let the press drag a 25-year friendship through the mud. Especially when it is my husband and the Second Lady of the United States. I'll be back soon."

"OK. Bye."

***

"Mr. Vice President, we think the Mideast trip is a go." Charlie said. "You are so well known over there; many of the leaders will be open to you."

"Give me the schedule Charlie." Leo tapped his pen on his desk.

"6/10 Israel; 6/11 Jordan; you're off Wednesday; 6/13 Cairo; and 6/14 Damascus. We won't leave until Saturday afternoon to allow you some rest."

"I am not a fragile old man." Leo replied, not sure why he did.

"No sir, I know that. Still, I would definitely prefer not have to incur the wrath of the Second Lady. This schedule was approved by her office."

"Who's on the trip?"

"Sam, Lesley, and I." Charlie said. "10 members of the press, including Danny, Katie, and Steve. Nat of course."

Natalie Cooper was the personal aide of the Vice President. She was 26-year-old graduate of American University who liked to bug Leo with her ancient Rome trivia and wipe the floor with him in chess. She was a little piece of Jed Bartlet back in the White House.

"What is my wife doing that week Charlie? The week we go to the Middle East?"

Charlie turned a few pages in his portfolio.

"She's off...vacationing with the kids in Disney for 3 days. The other four she will be at the residence."

"Right. What's happening with the picture?"

Charlie shook his head.

"Due respect sir, the Second Lady's office does not want you involved with that at all. They have it all under control. Anything else Mr. Vice President?"

"Nope, thanks Charlie. Do let me know when Jack goes on TV."

"No promises sir." Charlie replied.

Leo smirked as Charlie left the room.

"Whose side are you on young man?" Leo asked.

"Some days I am not sure sir. Thank you Mr. Vice President."

***

"We issue a statement on the 25 year friendship of the Second Lady and the Chief of Staff. We slap down anything stating otherwise." Nora said.

The Second Lady's senior staff sat around CJ's office with a lunch of sandwiches and salads. Nora, Donna, Carol, Jack, Daisy, and Kyle Lamberton, who was the Deputy Communications Director. Nora turned to Jack.

"Go out there, be witty, clear cut, and end it today. We do not want people talking about this on Memorial Day."

"Also mention the Second Lady's commencement address at Berkeley next week and Wellesley a couple days after that." Donna said.

Jack nodded, scribbling something in his notebook.

"Where are we on this stem cell bill for Alzheimer's research?" CJ asked, stealing one of Kyle's French fries. They were the only fried food in the room.

"Nowhere." Donna replied. "Not quite nowhere, but square one."

"Donna, get me some meetings on the Hill over the next couple of days. Danvers, Quincy, even Jankowitz." CJ said. "We are not going to let this sit. I have committed myself to an advertising campaign for the National Alzheimer's Association for this summer. We're going to raise some money."

"We got interviewers clamoring for a glimpse of you this summer." Jack said. "I have InStyle, People, Vanity Fair, Mirabella, Vogue, even some European magazines."

"If I do anything it would be Mirabella or Vanity Fair. God you guys, remember George...now there is a magazine with some substance. Nothing against the others of course. I read People."

Jack did the sign of the cross at the mere vague mention of JFK Jr. CJ knew how he felt about the late magnate. He cried for a few days after his death.

"Is there a chance I could speak to my wife?" Leo asked, standing in the doorway.

The entire staff stood, saying good morning to the Vice President in unison. Leo could not help but smile...they sounded like schoolchildren eager to please. The staff walked out one by one. CJ stopped Kyle.

"Yes ma'am?" they never failed to call her ma'am in front of Leo.

"Please leave the fries." CJ said.

He smiled, leaving them on her desk. Kyle closed the door behind them.

"How's your day?" Leo asked, leaning on her desk.

"Other than being labeled a Jezebel with my best friend, pretty good. Yours?"

"OK. I had to leave early this morning; never really got a chance to put my arms around you."

CJ plopped down on the couch.

"Come here, Mr. Vice President."

Leo smiled; he loved when he called her that. It got him all hot under the collar and she knew that. On the couch, he put his arms around her and captured her in a passionate kiss.

"Print that in the Post." He whispered.

"I am sorry about that Leo. I didn't think; I just kissed him. I am still getting used to the fact that we are still living in the world where people want to hurt us." She caressed his face.

"Toby is your best friend." Leo kissed the palm of her hand. "He is one of the few people I trust in the world. Smack it down like you guys always do."

CJ nodded. She didn't want to talk anymore. They probably had another 10 minutes alone and CJ wanted to spend it kissing. Leo smiled when she pulled his face to hers.

"What can I do for you Mrs. McGarry?" he asked.

CJ kissed him. Leo wrapped his arms around her back, practically pulling her onto his lap. CJ moaned against his mouth. It had been two weeks since they made love...schedules conflicted. There was a light knock on the door; Carol entered with reluctance. She knew the McGarrys liked their 20 minutes or so of privacy a day if they both in the White House.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but the Vice President is needed."

"Thanks Carol."

Leo and CJ untangled their limbs. CJ smiled when he clucked her under the chin.

"Tonight I am going to take you like you have never been taken before Claudia Jean." He said. "The Secret Service may burst in when they hear you screaming."

"Don't ever joke about the Secret Service interrupting sex between us. It is so not funny." CJ replied.

Leo laughed. He kissed her once more and was off.

***

"Do you have a few minutes to spare?"

Nora looked up from her paperwork at her husband.

"You have some nerve showing your face around here after what you put me through." She said.

Toby looked at her; her attempts to keep a straight face were fading.

"CJ and I are both mortified...there had to be a gentler way to break it to you and Leo."

She laughed, beckoning him in with her hand. Toby closed the door; had his wife in his arms in a matter of seconds. Nora stroked the curls on the base of his neck. Toby smiled and exhaled.

"How was Philadelphia?" he whispered, pulling her close and inhaling Clinique Happy.

"Routine. We're going to do the Million Mom March there in August. Did you scar my babies for life?"

Toby and Nora were the parents of four-year-old Nicholas and 2-year-old Jules. He had never been alone overnight with them before. Whenever CJ and Nora traveled overnight it was usually a family affair. Donna did a lot of traveling for the Second Lady...she was childless and had no problem leaving Cliff at home.

"We had Capn Crunch for dinner last night." Toby said. "Daddy is their favorite now."

Nora laughed, kissing him.

"I am sorry about the picture sugar. It wasn't like that in real life."

"I'm sure. You don't have to apologize to me Tobes; I'm fine. We are so beyond that."

Even a woman as sure of herself as Nora spent time dealing with conflicting feelings. In the beginning, she did not know quite how to deal with the dynamic of Toby and CJ. The fact that he had such difficulty talking about his feelings did not help. When he proposed almost five years ago, Nora declined. She was not sure if he even loved her. A month went by before Toby put his foot down. He showed up under her bedroom window, 3:45 in the morning in the pouring rain. He confessed his love...told her all that he normally held back.

Toby nodded, kissing her again. Nora hugged him close.

"Can we talk about something else?" Toby asked.

"What's up?"

"Nothing...I just don't need to talk about that picture anymore."

"What are we doing tonight? Wanna take the boys to Chuck E. Cheese?" Nora asked.

Toby shook his head.

"Hell no. I want to put them to bed early and have my way with you in the living room."

"Sounds like a plan Mr. Ziegler."

Nora's assistant came in. Joel was used to the Zeiglers being affectionate in the office. Just as he was used to finding at least one of their sons hiding under his desk.

"Nora, Jack is getting ready to talk to the press."

"Oh great; thanks Joel. Where is the Second Lady?"

"Still on the Hill talking with Jankowitz. How are you Toby?"

"Pretty good. I'll leave you to your work."

"OK. Bye knucklehead."

She kissed the top of his head and he left. Nora quickly grabbed the remote from the desk.

***

When CJ got back from her meeting on the Hill she could hear her staff whooping it up in the halls around her offices.

"What's going on?" she asked as she approached with her agents.

"Jack bitchslapped the press with wit, charm, and grace." Carol said.

CJ turned to her Press Secretary.

"Did you sweetie?" she asked.

"I did. Gonna kiss me like Toby?" Jack asked.

CJ laughed, playfully slapping his face.

"Who's got the tape?" CJ asked, walking into her office. Carol followed.

"Here it is. Here is your schedule for next week...I need you to approve it before the end of business today."

"Yeah. Push PLAY."

Carol did and she left CJ alone. CJ got up from her desk and went to her open office door.

"Hey, you guys are just going to leave me hanging. Doesn't anyone want to see Jack's bitchslapping again?"

They all laughed, rushing into the office. Jack sat on the edge of CJ's desk...she pushed his butt gently with her pump.

"We should have popcorn." Daisy said. "It's that good."

"Oh, you have a lot to live up to kiddo." CJ replied laughing.

"No problem." Jack said.

***

"Is daddy going to kiss me when he comes in?" Charlie asked as her mother tucked her in.

"Of course he is. He should be here soon."

"Why can't I wait up?"

"Because you have school in the morning. We all know how difficult you are to wake up in the morning."

Charlie giggled as CJ tickled her. She kissed the little girl's forehead.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too pumpkin. Have sweet dreams."

CJ left the nightlight on and the door ajar. She went into Tim's room. He put his book on the nightstand.

"Are you done kiddo?" CJ asked.

"Uh huh. I want to start on Harry Potter next." He said.

Tim read at a 12-year-old level. CJ was eager to have him tested; believed him to be a genius. Leo wanted her to wait...at least another 2 years or so. He did not want his small son to believe he had to live up to some expectation.

"Daddy will say goodnight when he comes in." CJ said.

"I know. Did he save the world today?" Tim asked.

"I'm sure that he did."

"Cool."

CJ smiled, she knew how much Tim adored his father. Pulling the sheet up to his chin, Tim laughed. CJ kissed his face.

"Do you need the nightlight?" she asked.

"I am not scared of the dark like Charlie." He declared.

"Don't make fun of your sister. Sweet dreams honey; I love you."

"Love you too mommy."

Derrick was in the foyer where she left him when CJ came back down the stairs.

"Good evening Mrs. McGarry."

"Hey Derrick."

CJ was still getting used to all of the agents. She had four herself, so did the children. Leo had six. She and Leo could not even argue without an audience. They didn't make love for almost three weeks after they moved into the residence. All the extra eyes freaked her out. Ron Butterfield was the head of Leo's detail...she was going to have to talk to him about making the detail at the house a bit more invisible.

Mitch walked in 20 minutes later, going into the living room.

"Hey CJ."

"Hey. The kids are down. Join me for some wine."

Mitch nodded. They went into the kitchen, splitting the last of a bottle of white wine.

"Did you see Jack the Bear on TV this afternoon?" CJ asked.

"I did. Then I got to hear about it all through dinner. He is such a ham CJ...you have created a real monster."

"I adore him." She replied.

"I know. He knows. Is Leo OK with this picture?"

"Yeah, the concept of it. He didn't exactly like the real thing. If there was no photograph no one would have remembered it happened."

"Agreed."

Leo came into the back door.

"Hello."

"Hi sweetie."

"Hi Leo."

Leo placed a chaste kiss on CJ's cheek; he always did in front of Mitch. That made CJ and Mitch laugh...he had been with the McGarrys since Tim was nine weeks old.

"I will leave you guys. Goodnight."

"'Night Mitch. Oh, don't forget..."

"Tim has soccer and Charlie has ballet tomorrow." Mitch said. "I never forget."

"I know. It's a nagging mother thing."

Mitch smiled, going up the back stairs.

"I heard tale of Jack bitchslapping the press." Leo said.

CJ laughed at her husband using a term he would usually describe as newfangled.

"It was really beautiful. I don't think there will be any more speculation about extramarital activity."

"Good. Give me another kiss."

CJ laughed after she kissed him.

"What?" Leo asked.

"You still can't kiss me in front of Mitch. That is funny honey."

"It took forever for you to get comfortable in front of the agents. So don't laugh. C'mon baby, lets go upstairs."

"Don't you want dinner or something Leo? Aren't you hungry?"

"I am famished...dinner can wait."

Leo pushed her gently against the counter and kissed her. CJ moaned, running her hands up his back and through his hair.

"Bedroom." She whispered.

"Den." Leo replied.

"Leo. The agents..."

"They know we're doing it baby." He took her hand and led her to the den. "Most of them will when they get home."

"Good evening Mr. Vice President; Mrs. McGarry." Lisa greeted them. She was perched on the wall across from the den as Leo closed the doors to the outside world.

***

"Oh God, right there, that is the spot. Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop!" Nora threw her head back.

Toby laughed, pushing the palm of his hand into the ball of his wife's foot.

"You're going to wake the boys and I haven't even pulled out the big guns yet sugar."

Toby was determined to believe his boys could hear their mother's softest moan. They always wanted water or had monsters in the closet whenever he was about to get some. Being a parent, for all of his wonderful moments, sometimes blew.

"You really have no idea how glorious that feels. Gimme a kiss."

Toby bent her knee and leaned in. Nora's lips were soft on his; she always tasted so good.

"How do you do that?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"You taste so good, all the time. Even when you're sweaty after the gym."

"Just blessed I guess. Come up here Tobias."

Toby pushed Nora's legs apart, sliding his body over hers. He smiled as she looped her arms around his neck.

"Long day?" She asked.

"Agonizing. We are working on the trip to the Mideast, some appearances, including the Michigan commencement. What do you plan to do about it?"

"Shh, stop talking love. Taste me Toby; put your mouth to good use."

Toby kissed Nora's neck, nipping at her throat. She moaned softly.

"Does it feel good sugar plum?" Toby asked.

"Mmm hmm. It always feels so good when you touch me." Nora arched her back as his mouth moved downward.

Toby lifted her tee shirt over her head, laughing when Nora popped most of his buttons in her haste. He had lost more than a few shirts that way. It was going to be one of those nights. Nora would scream, Toby would growl, and they would both crumple from exhaustion. It just ought to be after the day they had.

***


End file.
